A Mile in Her Shoes
by Dysfunctional Angle
Summary: Tidus comes back, Yuna get her happily ever after. Now, Rikku wants hers, but can you guess who with? (Tidus & Yuna Tidus & Rikku Rikku & Gippal) PG13 because I said so


* * *

**A Mile in Her Shoes**  
  
**Chapter 1 – Happy Endings and Surprising Beginnings Part 1**  
  
She stood stunned at the sight of it. Everything that had just happened, and after all the time that passed, now, after two years, he comes back. He doesn't even bother saying "hi" to her, or anyone else. He's to rapt up in her.  
  
Her. Just the thought of what she'd be like now that he was back made her mad. She knew Yuna loved him. And she knew that Tidus loved her. But that was the part she hated most.  
  
No matter how she tried to deny it, she knew that she could never not love him. And every time she dreamed about them being together, it was crashed by the thought that it would never happen. There was no possible way she could ever tear him away from Yuna, or vice versa. She knew she couldn't. As much as she loved him, she didn't want more pain to come into Yuna's life, and knowing that it was her fault, she just couldn't comprehend the thought.  
  
Him. The one she rescued that day at the Baaj Temple; the blonde blizter from Zanarkand with absolutely no knowledge of Spira. She wanted so much to be Yuna. Just for day, so she could know what it was like to have him.  
  
And when he left that evening on the airship, her heart broke when he didn't even so much as wave goodbye to her. No, instead he went to Yuna. That was when Rikku started envying her cousin, maybe even hating.  
  
Yuna cried; balled her eyes out and almost went suicidal because of what happened. When Rikku saw her cousin like this, she knew that she could never take Tidus away from her, even if it was only his memory. She knew she couldn't hate Yuna for getting Tidus, so she tried to be happy for her.  
  
Now, seeing the two of them together again after two years, it made her sick. But she didn't show it. The envy came back, and left her lost in a world of mixed emotions. Half envy for Yuna, the other half joy and happiness that he had come back. And once again, the pain of never getting to have him came to haunt her.  
  
Rikku watched as Tidus kissed her cousin, enveloping Yuna in a haven of love. She closed her eyes and imagined being her, and a small smile crept up on her lips.  
  
"Hey you two get a room!" Rikku opened her eyes to find the whole of Besaid starring in at the two.  
  
"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?!" Tidus yelled back. He looked at Yuna, and the two smiled. He grabbed her hand, and with a small motion, the two started running for the shore.  
  
Rikku watched as they ran, laughing and enjoying the moment. " What's wrong with you?" Paine came up behind her and asked. Rikku simple looked at Paine, then back to them without so much as a word.  
  
"Ah, I see. You know, you should be happy for Yuna, not jealous. Besides, there's always Gippal." Paine smirked at her.  
  
"Uh, Gippal? What makes you think I'm interested in Gippal?" Rikku asked, finally coming out of her revere.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you two used to go out? Ring a bell?"  
  
Rikku's eyes went wide with shock. "Paine! I told you! Nothing happened between me and Gippal!" She pouted.  
  
"Right, sure. Whatever you say Rikku." Paine smirked again, then started for the beach.  
  
"Oh... It's not fare." She pondered to herself.  
  
'The two guys I've ever really loved could never love me.' Slowly Rikku started walking toward the beach.

* * *

'They make such a good couple.' Rikku thought to herself, while playing with the food on her plate.  
  
"Hey." Rikku looked up surprised. "You okay? You've been awfully quiet." Yuna came and sat down beside her. Rikku turned back to her food, currently in the position of a fortified wall made from mashed potatoes.  
  
"Something bothering you?"  
  
"It's just that, hmm, you get your happy ending, but I didn't get mine."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yuna asked incredulously.  
  
"You got Tidus. Your prince charming. He came back, and now you get to live happily ever after." Rikku sighed, watching Tidus and Wakka passing a blitzball around.  
  
"Well, just between you and me Rikku, I really don't think he is a prince charming." As if right on cue, Tidus got smacked in the head with the ball and sent to the ground. "Roger that. He's no prince charming, but he is my kind of perfect."  
  
"Yeah, but you still get your happily ever after. Even Paine gets hers." She noted to Paine who was sitting at a table talking with Baralai. "Lulu and Wakka; Paine and Baralai; Nooj and Leblanc; you and Tidus; but, what about me?"  
  
"Well, what about Gippal? He's free and you two do seem to..." Yuna was cut short by Rikku's loud groaning. "What?"  
  
"Gippal. Ugh. Please, that stupid piece of poop could never see me for anyone but a little kid. How do ever expect to form a relationship with that."  
  
"Well, Rikku, I wish I could help, but, I don't know what to do." Yuna said as she stood up. "Maybe you need to think about the whole Gippal and you situation. I think you two would make a great couple." Yuna said as she turned around and left, heading toward Tidus who was now sitting on the ground, watching the bright stars throughout the darkened heavens above.  
  
"Hey." Tidus turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey. You find out what was bothering Rikku?" He asked as she sat down.  
  
"She's just upset. She wants to get her own happy ending, but doesn't know how."  
  
"Oh.' He said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Yuna laid her head on his shoulder and starred up at the sky. "It's really pretty, huh?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I missed stargazing. That was one of my favorite things to do, and now, I'm going to take advantage of every moment." He said as he looked down at her face.  
  
"What kind of moments?" She asked a hint of a smile seeping through her mouth.  
  
"Any moments I can." He replied and he leaned his face towards her, closing the gap between their lips.

* * *

"Hmm... How can they just sit there and kiss like that?" Rikku said as she watched her cousin and Tidus' embrace.  
  
"I'd give anything to be able to have him to myself." Rikku said as she craned her neck to the heavens. "Anything."  
  
And a beautiful streak in the sky became visible; a shooting star. A bright light of blue and white staining the sky. "Anything." She repeated.  
  
"Hey, you lookin' kinda tired ya? Wanna place to crash at?" Wakka came up and asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great." She said with a yawn.  
  
"Alright. You know where the inn is ya?" Rikku nodded. "Kay, there is some extra beds in there for you guys. Feel free to wander over there anytime." Rikku nodded again sleepily. She slowly made her way to the village from the beach, on her way to the inn.  
  
"Heh, think the love birds are gettin' kinda tired to?" Wakka said to himself.

* * *

Tidus let out a long yawn and stretched his arms. "Tired? Wanna call it a night?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yep." He answered.  
  
"Kay." Yuna stood up and Tidus followed as she led them back to the village.  
  
As Yuna made her way to a hut in the way back hidden by some trees, a question popped into Tidus' mind. "Hey, Yuna, where do I sleep?"  
  
A small smile crept on to her face as she opened the door, "In here." Yuna said.  
  
"Okay." He said following her and closing the door behind him. Yuna led them into the room and also, closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well, this is the room." Yuna said as she sat down on the bed, followed by Tidus.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You know, now that I think about it, I'm not really all that tired. You?" Tidus made a gesture with his hands to signify half and half.  
  
"Well, we are alone now." Yuna said, putting more emphases on 'alone', and scooted closer to him. She turned to face him, and he to her. A sly smile crept on to Tidus' features as quickly tackled her to the bed, leaving him on top.  
  
"Well, we suggesting what we think we're suggesting?" Tidus asked with a smile.  
  
"Maybe." Yuna said, running a hand through his hair. He stared into her bi-colored eyes, as if asking permission, then she smiled and pressed her lips to his, leaving her mouth open.  
  
Slowly but surely the night when on, and ended with the two lying in each other's arms, clothes strewn everywhere.


End file.
